


Rules

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mirror Oikawas point of view, Remix, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: You know his plan before he even puts it into motion. But little does he know you have your own rules and you're not letting him break away so easily.





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123125) by [cirrus (themorninglark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themorninglark/pseuds/cirrus). 



**Rules for Dating Yourself.**  
  
1.  _Don’t listen._  
You know his plan from the start. (And of course you do, because he’s _you_ afterall _._ ) So when a cold hand covers your lips your ears close and you stop listening. You know he’ll begin to talk, he’ll start to say things and spew words that’ll make you hate him. Hate  _yourself_. He should know you better than this, you’ve already said words harsher than he could tell you. You both know this. But you decide to play along with his game.  
  
2. _Don’t leave_  
He will try to get rid of you, laughable really since he is you, but you let him make an attempt. The first time he throws his blazer over the mirror and you can barely suppress the laughter, it’s almost an insult to you. So you grab the sleeve of the jacket and give it only the smallest tear, right on his wrist, leaving a message that only he would see. You have to return to your own place but you would have loved to see his face at that. Judging by the darkness that covered the entirety of the mirror you feel he must have gotten the message and tried even harder to keep you out with the next attempt. That's fine, all you need to do is bide your time. You of all people know how addictive you are.  
  
3. _Don’t hide._  
You know he won’t tell anyone, he believes that your interactions are only meant to be shared with yourself. Of course you couldn’t have that, so you mark him up, you leave hickies where others can see, keep him up all night so that rumors of his night activities spread. You have no problem with showing yours off, parading your marks around is nothing new but everyone around you knows better to ask at this point. A sharp pointed smile deterred any one from asking again. Curious however was how sometimes,  _his_ Iwaizumi could see you. Green eyes, curiously different than the dark brown you’re used too, watch you and look startled when you move independently of him. He avoids looking in your direction ever since.  
  
4. _Make him cry._  
It seems cruel, this step but it’s necessary. He’s been trying harder and harder to get rid of you lately and he needs to see what it’s doing to you. Both of you. The blanket that covered the mirror was annoying but it didn’t take much. Then he started using other things to keep you away, clothing was too light so he moved to solid objects. The tv he’d found tipped over in the morning, a shoddy self landed face first on the ground, and other things. The hardest of all was a wardrobe which he used to pin the mirror to the wall, You punched and pushed and pulled for what had to be hours before it moved, but not by you but by him. It’s a lot of work and you can see his eyes flicker down to your red, swollen and battered hands, you bring one to cup his face and it’s suddenly worth it. He’s so pretty when he cries.  
  
5.  _Love him._  
He’s broken down, so full of hate for himself he can’t handle it.  
So if he won’t love himself you will, and eventually.  
He will learn to love himself too.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Iwaizumi has a different eyecolor in the manga and anime so I gave the two Iwa-chans different eye colors because why not.


End file.
